


Alone

by trillingstar



Category: Oz (1997)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Masturbation, Memory Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:17:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My very first bit of Oz fic!  
> 

  
It's nearly frightening what his brain won't - _refuses_ – to let his body forget: the initial pull low in his belly, the successive flow and ebb of pleasure; the hot-smooth grasp of hand on bare cock; the sigh he stutters his way through, gasping, eyes bright with anticipation.

He feels Chris's breath in his ear, murmurs in a warm rush that prickles across his neck. One-two-three more paths up and down before Toby slips, spins and spills.

But the hand tugging at his dick isn't Chris's, the half-stifled pants of exertion are his alone.

Still, his body hums contentedly, remembering.  



End file.
